Korrasami one-shots
by PristineWonderment
Summary: A collection of Korrosami one shots. Some chapters are M rated, others are filled with fluff. None of the one-shots are related. I add them as they come to me :)
1. Remember

**About:**

**#1 Remember** - Korra thinks back to the moment she finally gave into Asami. And how much she wishes she regretted it.

* * *

><p>Korra remembers the way their lips brushed against each other's – slowly, at first, and then all at once – and the way her arms melted perfectly around her firm waist. She remembers how soft and supple her rosy red lips felt against Korra's own, like red velvet and wispy melted dark chocolate. Korra remembers the way she had bitten the other girls lower lip gently, playfully, and she had moaned in a way it was almost a purr, and the soft heat of their bodies pressed against each other providing a solace neither had expected. She remembers her taller frame overpowering Korra but only ever holding her gently and sweetly in her embrace; her arms linked around Korra's shoulders and her milky skin brushing over Korra's own, her hands cupping Korra's face as one had slowly slid down her body and beneath her waistline. Korra remembers feeling that moment of eternal ecstasy, and the blissful grip Korra had taken on her hair, and how they had kissed and lay there afterwards; sweaty and happy and together, and the carefully slow movements of each girl to keep the delicacy of the moment.<p>

She remembers when the moment had been shattered, and Korra had ripped her lips away and shoved the girl off of her. She had pushed herself out of bed, confused and angry and upset, but most of all – most of _all _– she had felt completely broken. She felt alone.

She remembers the dark-haired mistress crying after her, jumping out of bed, naked, and wrapping the sheets around herself as she chased Korra, and Korra remembers running. She remembers running from the desperate, heart-swallowed girl and clambering up onto Naga and fleeing the scene like a coward.

And then she remembers collapsing in the park and falling against Naga, crying and screeching and smacking herself until she couldn't breathe, until she could only wallow in her tears and choke out for air.

She remembers loving every tiny, insignificant moment of that girl's touch. She remembers every quiver of her body, every moan from her mouth, every sweet, gentle kiss of their lips; and she remembers every moment that she hadn't once thought about Mako - about what she was doing.

It was the ultimate betrayal.

And it was one Korra could not bring herself to regret.

When she had arrived home and Mako had held her in his arms, she remembers feeling disappointed. She remembers feeling his rough fingers scrap across her skin and his sloppy kiss on her cheek. She remembers her hand entangling with her water tribe betrothal necklace, and how wrong she thought it was for her to only think of Asami.

Asami, and her elegant, beautiful touch that had every inch of Korra's being screaming for more, and she couldn't help but compare and feel guilty when Mako's touch fell empty and lacking.

But, worst of all, late at night when Mako is sleeping, Korra cannot help when her legs pull her to that same room, and when she feels the warmth of being enveloped in her other woman's arms.


	2. Reunited

**About:**

**#2 Reunited** - Korra finally returns to Air temple island after far too long, and Asami is all she can think about. (based in season 4)

* * *

><p>Korra restlessly thumps her fingers against the brown rim of Pepper's saddle. Jinora is up front, her hands gripping the reins as she smiles and feels the whipping of free wind whisk through her hair, Ikki sits next to Korra, her eyes staring curiously at her as she lets her hand rest on Korra's knee, and Meelo sits opposite the two of them, shoving an impossible amount of food into his mouth.<p>

The scene is silent; only the whispers of the wind can be heard, and it's this noise that makes Korra feel more nervous. It reminds her that with every passing moment, she is heading closer and closer to home – closer to the people she abandoned, and closer to _her_.

"Don't be nervous, Korra." Ikki says with a smile on her face as she turns her body to fully face her.

Surprised, Korra lets her body tense but her eyes still face out to the world, sweeping the vast ocean in front of her; the glimmering of the morning sun against the blue sets her on edge – she knows that they are far too close to home.

"Nervous?" Korra mumbles, her gaze falters down to her impatiently tapping hand, and she sighs. "I'm not nervous."

Ikki shrugs. "Yeah, you are!" she says and she pulls her hand from Korra's leg, weaving her fingers in with Korra's. "I'd be scared if I were you. I mean, I'd be happy to be going home, but arriving? I'd be sooo terrified – and I know you are too!"

Land begins to seep into Korra's view and her heart stops. She can taste the salty air of the ocean as Jinora lowers her bison, the cool laps of wind brushes against her face and sweeps her short hair from her eyes. She can feel the pulse of her heart and the pounding of her head and a weight in her chest that feels as if she holds the sky up on her shoulders. Her vision is somewhat spotty and the sun only hinders her further. The nerves in her only seem to build as the paradise of Republic city comes into view.

"Well, Ikki," Korra says, embarrassed that her twitching hand is sweaty and red against Ikki's. "I guess you know me better than I know myself."

"Nah," Ikki says. "Dad just says that you can be all rash and silly sometimes – I guess it's true."

Korra lets out a nervous laugh and the intensity of her heart rate increases. Every thump feels like a wallop to the chest, her heart pumping so furiously she feels as if it's on the outside of her chest – like someone could rip it from her clutches and throw it into the dark of nothingness.

"I guess so." She says, and she feels helpless.

They are close now; she can see Air Temple Island and she knows that everybody is waiting: Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Pema, Rohan –maybe even Kai and Opal – but worst of all, worst of _all_, she knows that Asami will be there, and she is terrified to see her.

But she cannot wait to see those deep emerald eyes again.

Soon enough the bison slows and dips, and Pepper's feet land to the ground with a slight waver. Korra's breathing is heavy, and she watches as the rest of the kids clamber off and run into their parents arms before she climbs off herself.

Mako isn't here, but Bolin and Tenzin, Pema, Kai and Opal are, and in the midst of them all – all their smiling, friendly faces – is Asami, and she only stares at Korra.

Bolin speaks first. "Korra!" He exclaims; he and Opal are a distance apart. "It's great to see you!"

But Korra doesn't even hear him.

She runs straight for Asami, wrapping her in a tight hug with her head pressing against her neck, swimming in the gorgeous smell of her. Asami's silky black hair cascades around her as Korra entangles her fingers in it and pulls the girl closer, and Asami stays limp in shock. But then Asami gives a heartfelt laugh and squeezes her arms around the Avatar, resting her chin against Korra's head and crying ever so slightly.

"I missed you so much." Korra says against Asami's chest. Asami's head falls further against Korra, her own knees weak and shaking as she laughs again. Her arms rest on Korra's shoulders and wrap around her, Asami letting her face reach down, her lips brushing against Korra's ears as she jolts out the breath of air that had been clogged in her throat.

She lets out a breathy: "I've missed you too." and wipes her eyes. Asami feels pathetic for crying, but when they pull apart and she finds that Korra's face is wet with tears too – Asami wipes them gently with her thumb and smiles – she doesn't feel so silly.

After all, they have unfinished business. Each girl knows that. They left with no proper ending, and each could feel the heat and tension of the air around them.

Baby blue stares into emerald green, but soon enough they are ripped apart by the oncomings of worried friends and family – Korra is being bombarded with more questions than she can handle, and opts to go inside with a warm cup of tea to talk.

Kai and Jinora walk with linked hands next to Opal and the three dart into the building first. Asami and Korra walk stride for stride next to each other, Pema and Tenzin walk next to them. Pema arms wraps around Korra in a motherly way, almost like she's afraid Korra will suddenly vanish, and Bolin drags behind.

He gives a heavy sigh, his hand reaching up and scratching his shaggy hair. "It's like I'm not even here." He says, and then he treks into the building behind them.

* * *

><p>It was a long day. Never did Korra have a moment to herself and after six whole months of solace it was a change she found hard to handle.<p>

But now she's alone, and she realises she doesn't want to be. She doesn't want to be questioned more, of course, but she does want to see Asami. She wants to take Asami in her arms, to feel her smooth skin beneath her own rough fingers and just simply talk to her.

She could do no more than that. Kissing Asami was something Korra had dreamed and _dreamed_ about, but Asami was straight, and even the small signals she felt from the girl Korra pinned down to wishful thinking. And, now, lying in bed, Korra could only think of her beautiful friend, and how she really, really wants to see her.

So, slowly, she gets up, her feet smacking against the wooden floor as she stands. She walks over to open her door and just as she hand clutches the handle and begins to nervously turn the knob, the door opens on her and slams against her foot.

Korra's face goes red with pain, and she looks up at who's intruded. It was Asami. She seems to have beaten Korra to the punchline, and the throbbing pain in her foot seems insignificant as she stares at the cute blushing girl in front of her, a hand covering her luscious lips.

"I'm so sorry Korra!" she frantically whispers. "I just wanted to talk – oh, gosh, I'm so sorry. Is your foot okay?"

But Korra gives an easy laugh and sits back down on her bed. "Yeah," she says back to Asami, who teeters into the room and closes the door. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. I've spent my time being beat up by an aggressive old lady – I'm sure a little door to the foot won't kill me."

Asami relaxes then and gives a smile. "Good."

And then a silence settles between them. Each girl shuffles nervously, their palms growing sweaty and their eyes scattering around the room, to anywhere but each other.

Korra opens her mouth to speak. "Asami I-"

"Korra –"

And then they laugh together, and Korra waves her hand in apology. "You go." She says, and then Asami takes a seat next to Korra, a distance between them and an uneven thumping of Asami's heart as she takes the floor.

"I've just missed you." Asami says, and she lets the words settle upon Korra's ears. "After your letter, you really had me worried. I knew you weren't very well and I don't blame you. You were probably as okay as you could be, and the whole time we were apart I could only think about how much I wanted us to be together and I –"

And then Asami exhales deeply and looks to Korra. "Look, I need to confess something."

Korra cocks an eyebrow and shuffles towards her crush, the thumping of her heart synchronising with Asami's. Their naked thighs are touching – each girl is wearing shorts – and Korra swears that the pounding in her head swirls with far too much blood from her constant blushing. Asami's touch feels electric. "Korra I –" Asami looks her dead in the eyes, the beautiful green of them swirling into Korra's caribbean blue. "Ah, screw it."

And then she leans forward and lets their lips join. Her lips press against Korra's in a way that has her heart aching with the loss, the need, the want, and Korra is absolutely startled for a second. She simply lets herself feel the soft lips of Asami against her own, but when she establishes that it is real and that it is happening – that this isn't some dream – she lets herself melt into her. Korra's fiery reaction ignites within Asami's chest, and she pulls Korra onto her lap, Korra's legs slipping into place on either side of Asami. Her arms wrap around Asami and pull herself closer to the black hair beauty. The slow and sensual breaths of her as they kiss slip her into a glaze of desire; every bit of her feels completely numb and ethereal and Korra pushes herself against Asami and slips her tongue into Asami's mouth, emitting a moan from the taller girl as she lets her hands stroke Korra's soft skin under her top. Their bodies press together so tightly it leaves little to imagination, driving Korra crazy, and she playfully nips at Asami's lower lip. "You're beautiful." Asami murmurs into the kiss, her fingers pressing against Korra's toned back.

Korra feels warm and cosy, but alive and fiery, and although she feels herself blush she ignores it and continues to kiss Asami. "Coming from you." She breathes, and then they part for air and Korra rests her forehead against the other girls, their eyes staring affectionately into each other's. The girls are practically gasping for air and their chests heave, but Asami can't help but laugh a breathless laugh, and Korra smiles down at her.

"I missed you so much, Asami." Korra gently says. Asami simply stares up at Korra in reply, and her look is deep and thoughtful. She gives Korra a small sensual kiss before drawing one of her hands up to Korra's face and tucking the short brown hair of her crush behind her ear, Asami's knuckles brushing the smooth coloured skin of her.

"I missed you, too." She says, and she truly means it. "With every inch of my being, I missed you. And I didn't get to say it earlier because, well, because I was so caught up in you –" Asami blushes now, and Korra finds it utterly adorable. "but your hair is beautiful. It really suits you, Korra. You're gorgeous."

"Thanks." Korra whispers, and her eyes fall down to Asami's soft, raw lips again and she feels a tingle erupt in her body.

And then she joins their lips again, and that's how they spend most of their night. When they curl up in the bed together, they talk for hours more. But eventually sleep wins their constant battle, and they succumb to it, wrapped up in each other's arms.

Both girls sleep better than they had in three whole years.


	3. We Should Be Doing This

**About:**

**#3 We should be doing this - **Asami takes her regular break from Mako, and has her usual doubts... ***SMUT - M RATED CHAPTER.***

* * *

><p>"Korra, we shouldn't be doing this…"<p>

Every time Asami says it – every single time the words come out of her mouth - it's because she's on the verge of breaking. She's naked and pressed against her table, her head shaking back and forth with a hand pressed against her forehead, and Korra is on top of her in her underwear. She feels herself moaning slightly as Korra sucks at the weak point of her neck, her fingers sliding up and down her wet slit. Her breathing is deep and heavy, and her fingers dig into Korra's beautiful brown hair as she tilts her head back and pushes Korra closer, despite her own protests.

Korra's every move has her panting and moaning and begging for more; the tingling of her crotch making her wetter by the second. She can feel Korra's second hand cupping her breast and plucking at her tender nipple, and Asami feels her back arch slightly.

"Are you sure? You seem to be enjoying this." Korra breathes in reply, her lips parting from Asami's neck for only a second. "You're so wet." Her moan is laced with desire, and it only turns Asami on more.

And then her soft lips meet the skin just beneath Asami's ear, she licks it and bites gently at the skin. "It's just –" Asami finds it hard to speak with Korra's thumb lightly teasing her clit. "M-Mak –" her words get caught in her throat, gasping as Korra slips two fingers into her wet, throbbing centre, and now any doubts are pushed away with every slow pump of Korra's hand. "Oh, _spirits_ – Korra!"

"Beg for it." Korra pants into Asami's ear. Her warm breath tickles Asami and sends a hot shiver throughout her body, and suddenly Asami's grip on Korra's hair is feral and hard and her other hand smacks against the table and grips at it; she feels her resistance completely crumbling beneath Korra's smooth skin, but Korra's pace turns slower and slower with every second, and soon enough it is barely moving. Asami rips her thighs further apart and rocks her hips, trying desperately to create fiction as she moves one hand down to press at her clit, but Korra grabs both of her hands and pins them above her head. She growls. "I said, _beg_ for it."

Asami groans in frustration, her body tense and her crotch sopping wet and horny. But she doesn't give in so easily, and despite her overwhelming lust she says: "I don't want it that badly."

But then Korra gives a dark laugh and moves her hand from inside Asami to her ass, slapping it and squeezing it. When Asami squeaks and moans, Korra smiles and leans up to kiss her, but Asami turns her head to the side. Forcefully, Korra grabs at her chin and snaps Asami's lips to her own. Her tongue pushes against Asami's wet lips and forces its way into Asami's mouth, exploring every inch of her and eliciting a moan from Korra. The vibrations drive Asami crazy, and she moans too. Soon enough Korra's hand travels back down Asami's body, kneading her breast before making her way down Asami's milky smooth skin and pressing at her clit. "You will beg." She says into Asami's mouth. "You're so wet; I know you want it."

As if to demonstrate, her hand runs across Asami's dripping slit and she violently pushes against Asami's clit, rubbing it in vicious circles. Asami lets out a cross between a loud moan and a scream, and all of a sudden she is nodding and moaning and digging her nails into Korra's back. "Okay!" she screams. "Please; spirits, please! Fuck me, please, I can't –"

And then Korra smiles. "Very good." She says. She leans down to kiss Asami again, and two of her fingers slip inside Asami's centre, pounding into her fast and violently as Asami's whole body shakes and she cries out a wild fury of moans.

"Please!" she breathes, her body twitching with every pound of Korra's fingers. Asami bucks her hips in time to Korra's fingers, and Korra's thumb starts to rub against Asami's clit with every jolt. "I'm gunna – I'm gunna -!" but she can't talk, and soon her body is shaking and her nails are cutting Korra's back as waves and waves of pleasure hit her, her other hand gripping the table so ferociously she can feel her hand bruising.

And then she falls limp on the table, and Korra is smiling down at her. She places a tender kiss on Asami's lips, and it is far more loving and graceful than anything just displayed. Asami's breathing is erratic as her green eyes stare up and Korra, but then she loops her hands around Korra's neck and pulls her close.

"You're brilliant." She breathes. "That was amazing. I love you."

Korra kisses her again and tucks some of Asami's black hair behind her ear. "I love you too." She says, but she is distracted. A thin layer of sweat covers Asami's naked body, and Korra can practically feel the growl in her throat as she stares down at Asami's firm, beautiful breasts.

Asami's breathing is still heavy, and with every heave Korra watches her breasts and erect nipples bounce up and down, and it drives her insane. She's soaking wet. Asami notices her gaze and gives a breathless laugh, guiding Korra's head back up to meet her eyes. "And now," Asami says, "it's your turn."

Korra smiles in anticipation.


	4. Unrequited

**About:**

**#4 Unrequited: **Asami thinks of the feelings she believes Korra will never return.

* * *

><p>When Asami thinks of Korra, all she can do is feel completely exhausted. There's the pinch of feelings in her throat and a nagging sensation that burns throughout her body, and it takes all of her energy to simply<em> look<em> at Korra.

Except it doesn't.

And that confuses her. Looking at Korra is like a sweet lullaby – she dazes you and fills you, she sends you sweeping into the depths of relaxation as your head meets the soft coolness of your pillow – but she is toxic. She is toxic in a way that her compelling sense of allure is like a death sentence, and the longer you look at her the more you push yourself into the brink of darkness. It is a darkness so bleak and so dense, you have no hope of escaping; the sad thing being you would probably never want to. Asami thinks that maybe Korra isn't so much like a lullaby; a more accurate way to describe her would probably be a siren's call. She sings her honeyed melody and reels you in like a fish caught on a hook, and then she sends you to your eternal misery.

Asami never thought she could be so happy and yet so completely empty. When her green eyes look at Korra and she sees the girls beautiful blue eyes, the soft brown of her hair, and the absolute majesty of her body and her movements and her words, she can only feel hopeless as the smile tugs at her lips and the wallowing of both love and pain fills her heart. Looking at Korra is easy and simple and beautiful – it is one of the most beautiful things she can do – but it is almost treacherous and hard, and Asami cannot take such malevolence within her body. It is a constant war of love, fear and sadness, but all of it stems from the same place: her feelings for Korra.

Oh – feelings – _feelings_ – it makes Asami want to laugh and laugh and laugh until she can no longer breathe. Her _feelings _for Korra; it's just hilarious in how damn pathetic it is.

She loves Korra. Every inch of her being swells with delight at the simple mention of her name and Asami knows denying it is pointless. She can look at the girl in front of her – The Avatar, the most powerful woman on earth – and it takes all of her strength and all of her courage just to go on breathing because loving Korra is the hardest thing Asami has ever had to do.

When Korra takes a seat next to her and wraps her hand with Asami's, and when she smiles at Asami and takes a sip of the tea Asami made for her, and when she hums in delight with closed eyes and lets herself snuggle down into the sofa, Asami feels like crying. It's everything about her – it's every little movement and every tiny, insignificant moment of her perfect being that Asami feels herself falling deeper into the darkness; she is blind and can't find her way out.

Her only solace is Korra and she is the very cause of the problem. When Asami reaches out to touch her, panicked and scared and unsure, and she feels the Avatar's cool, smooth skin beneath her own boiling touch, she can feel her whole body calming in relief. Korra is her only light in the darkness of her love, and Asami doesn't understand how the very thing that blinds her also heals her and rejuvenates her, but she does not question it.

And when Asami takes the first sip of her now cold tea, she feels Korra shift next to her and for a moment Asami is worried. But Korra only takes the drink from Asami's hand, puts it on the table and snuggles into Asami, her head resting against her, their arms entwined, and sighs a relaxed and happy sigh.

"I love you Asami. I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

Asami hates the warmth that rushes through her body at the words, but, more than that, she hates that when she says it back, it means far more than Korra will ever know.


	5. Late night moments

**About:**

**#5 Late Night Moments - **Asami and Korra like to spend time in the park. Just a little fluffy moment between the two.

* * *

><p>"You know, I think if you were any cuter Amon would have simply exploded from adorableness."<p>

Korra can't help the smile that squeezes onto her face at Asami's pretty words. "Would've saved me a lot of time, that's for sure."

When Asami laughs and wraps her arm around Korra just that little bit tighter, Korra can't help but sucking in a long, nervous breath. Asami always manages to make her weak at the knees, but Korra also feels brimmed with ecstasy at the beautiful sound of her laugh.

"See?" Asami says. "You're doing it again and you don't even know it. I swear I could just –" her words cut short and fall into the air around them, pushing the warmth of their surroundings and relaxing every inch of both girls.

It is night time and the girls are in the local park, leaned up against Naga as they hug and fall against each other. The smiles on their faces are stuck there, and as Asami gives a small laugh and looks down to their entwined hands, she watches as she plays with Korra's tough yet surprisingly delicate fingers.

"If I'm adorable, it's only because you make me so happy."

Korra's words are like a haze of calming fire – Asami can feel the tickling happiness of her heart and an overwhelming feeling dizzying her head – and Asami can't help her gaze snapping up to meet Korra's again. Korra's face has the hue of red, but her blue eyes stare into Asami's green with every inch of confidence.

"You're so adorable." Asami replies, but it isn't teasing anymore. Her voice is a whisper, and her words have more conviction than she means them to. "I can't believe I got so lucky to be with you."

Korra's smile is small and flustered, and her voice wavers slightly to match. "Please." She says. "I'm dating a gorgeous, rich, mechanical genius who's way out of my league. I'm the lucky one."

Asami leans her head closer, their noses brushing, and says: "And you're the Avatar. I think I'm luckier than you."

But then Korra raises an eyebrow, smiling, and she closes the distance between them even further. Her voice is teasing and smug but contains a level of uncertainty to it that Asami knows is nerves. "Well, my girl's really hot and I get to watch her when she's all sweaty and bent over a car."

Asami parts from her slightly and turns out to face the park. She laughs, giving Korra a little push. Yet, the two find themselves just as close as before, despite what little distance had been created. "I knew you liked that, you little liar."

Korra shrugs and nuzzles into Asami's neck. "What can I say?" she mumbles, the vibrations and her hot breath against Asami's neck send a shiver throughout her body. "You're just really beautiful."

Asami feels her eyes flutter close when Korra doesn't move her head, and she gives an almost incoherent "So are you." before completely melting into the Avatar's touch and falling victim to the sweet kiss she placed on her neck. When Korra places another gentle kiss, what can Asami do but lift her head up slightly and sigh, a brief murmur of words forming an: "I love you."

Korra moves her head from the crook of Asami's neck, her hand pulling itself from Asami's and then resting it on Asami's face, turning the raven-haired girl's head to look at her. She plants a small, delicate kiss on Asami's red lips, a beautiful rush of love passing between the two girls as they share this moment of intimacy with the whole park. But it is empty, and even if it wasn't, all the girls can see is what is right in front of them – and they are certainly no strangers to each other.

"I love you, too." Korra says breathlessly. Her hand is still resting on Asami's face, her eyes closed in complete relaxation.

When she feels her beautiful girlfriend's lips on hers again, she replies immediately.


	6. Done

**About:**

**#6 Done - **Korra has always been conflicted, and she finally made her choice. It was just a shame she made the wrong one.

* * *

><p>"I can't do this."<p>

The words. Those words. They're like a knife plummeted deep into Asami's heart, and with every breath it twists and twists in her chest, and she wants to cry out in pain. But she doesn't, and instead she keeps her elegant stance – one hand on her hip, her face looking upright and into Korra's swimming blue eyes – but she doesn't smile. How could she even pretend a smile with those words?

Asami knows her voice gives away her façade and she can feel the tears catching in her throat, the words choking out in a way they were still coherent but very much dead. "Oh." Her hand falls from her hip, she knows her steady persona is broken – Korra knows her better than that. "May I ask why?"

It takes a while for Korra to reply.

"I'm back with Mako."

That stung Asami far more than she believed possible, and she could only think that this was her karma. Her karma for the relationship Korra and her shared when Korra was still with Mako. It made her want to laugh, the bitter irony of it burning in her chest and filling her lungs with hot air; she couldn't breathe. And so she sits down. And then she stands. And then she sits. And with every thump of her erratic heart she grows more confused.

"But - Mako –he's -"

Asami does not know how to finish. Mako's not good enough for her? Mako's a dick? Mako's hot-headed, dumb, childish, insecure, stupid, or just a complete and utter...

Thief.

That was what Mako was.

A dirty, rotten, no-good, cheating, little thief.

But she was no better, Asami knew; and Mako was none of those things, she knew, she knew, but it stewed in her stomach – this anger, this sadness, this bitter loneliness –

"I'm sorry." Korra says, her arms crossed against her chest. She looks like she means it. She does mean it. She meant it when she said it to Mako, and she means it now.

Asami finds herself standing again, and she takes two very long, very confident strides right into Korra's personal space, and she does not move away. Asami can feel the girl's breath on her face just as she had millions of times before, and it breaks her heart.

Asami makes her green eyes peer into Korra's stunning blue with every ounce of confidence she could muster. "This may be over for now." Asami says, and although her voice is breaking there is determination in it that sets her blood pumping. "But we are not over for good. I love you, Korra. I'm in love with you, and I _know _you are in love with me. I'm not going to give up on you, just like Mako didn't, because we are made for one another and I want you to know that. I can't believe –" her voice chokes, and Asami notes the wetness of her face. Oh, gosh, how pathetic must she look?

When Asami doesn't continue and she instead seems to shrink into herself, Korra immediately lifts an arm out and lets her finger stroke the milky delicate skin of the mechanic in front of her. "I am so sorry, Asami." She whispers. "I am so sorry."

But Asami aggressively hits her hand away and takes a step closer, her eyes boring into Korra's with even more determination than before. She says nothing, but instead wraps an arm so securely around Korra it's almost locked in place, and then she bows her head forward and joins their lips for what could be the last time. It is fiery and bittersweet, the ultimate coldness behind it never forgotten as they taste the salty tears of Asami.

And when they part neither girl speaks. Korra simply smacks a hand to her lips, a finger scrapping across their plumpness, and then with wide eyes, she turns and she walks away. Asami is left standing there with nothing but the sweet memory of their past to comfort her and the reminder that, one day, Korra might return to her.

And it is only that thought that keeps her heart beating.


	7. Awkward Proposals

**About:**

**#7 Awkward Proposals -** Korra has an important question to ask Asami, but she's entirely too nervous...

* * *

><p>Korra can feel the pit of her stomach as she stares down at the item in her hand. Her body feels tight but she's surprisingly sloppy and as she sits there, shaking, she's barely holding onto the necklace in her hand.<p>

She takes a tip from the monks and takes a deep breath inwards, then exhales slowly. "Okay." She breathes, prolonging the 'a'. "Just relax. Asami will be back in a second and then you've just gotta – you've just gotta do it."

Talking aloud is almost like convincing herself. It propels her forward and allows her some sort of movement in her hand. She fumbles her thumb over the insignia carved into the necklace; it's only a simple thing – Korra's carved the water symbol into it, but around the circle she's turned it into a cog wheel. Korra figured that she would combine her hometown with Asami's love for mechanics, but now that she stares down at it Korra seriously doubts her intuition... and her creativity.

Man, Asami would have been so much better than her at it!

But she knows what Tenzin would say: "If it's from the heart, Korra.."

If it's from the heart. Yes, yes, it's from the heart, but what if that is the problem? What if Asami sees it and thinks the necklace is, well, stupid? Bad?

Oh, spirits, what if she refuses to wear it?

Korra clenches it in her fist a little _too _hard at Asami's return, and it digs into her palm painfully. When Asami gives Korra her breath-taking smile with her gorgeous, pearly teeth showing, Korra can feel her stomach churn and her heart fall so far into her stomach she thinks she might be bloated, or pregnant, or dead. She doesn't rightly care which, as long as she can make herself talk.

"Ah – uh, As-Asami?"

Asami looks up from her meal. Her flowing black hair cascades perfectly down her shoulders as it always does, and her piercing green eyes stare into Korra's with a beautiful softness that melts Korra's insides, and she can feel her face burning up. "Yes, Korra?"

Oh, her voice, her hair, her eyes, her mind, her body, her _everything_ sends Korra into overdrive. "I just – I wanted to – I mean – I mean I've been meaning to ask you something."

And then Asami smiles in a way that is almost knowing, but not quite. She says nothing, so Korra takes it as her cue to continue.

"Well, we've been dating for, well, a while now – a while I think, it has been a while. I think." Korra can feel herself get redder by the second and she really wants to smack herself at her stupidity and lack of social skills.

"Well, you see –"

_Stop with the well!_

"- I've been meaning to ask – actually, you already know that – urm –"

Korra is looking down at her fumbling hands, her face red, her words stuttering, and her body shaking with anticipation and nerves.

But then Asami laughs, and Korra looks up to see her staring at her with her big, beautiful green eyes, and suddenly everything feels okay, and Korra feels more calm. "I love you, Korra." Asami says, and Korra feels her whole body go limp and the betrothal necklace almost slips from her grip.

"Ah – Asami." Just staring into her eyes gives Korra a boost of confidence, and suddenly she is awkwardly thrusting her open hand across the table and almost yelling "would you marry me?!" in such a way half the restaurant looks over.

This only makes Korra blush more, but when Asami gives a smile bigger than Korra has even seen before, and when she jumps up, taking the necklace into her hand and throwing herself into Korra's arms, Korra does not care who watches. Korra does not care who laughs, or sighs, or 'awws' or does anything.

She only cares about Asami, the girl in her arms with tears in her eyes, who stares down at the betrothal necklace in her hand and says: "It's absolutely perfect Korra, I love you so, so much. Of course I'll marry you. Of course."

And then they share a kiss too intimate for the public's eye, and when they part Asami's eyes smile up at her. "Thank you for finally asking me."

Korra kisses Asami's forehead. Maybe she's not that socially impaired after all.


	8. Mover Practise

**About:**

**#8 Mover Practise - **Asami and Korra are actresses, and their upcoming film maybe be everything they'd secretly hoped for..

* * *

><p>Korra and Asami stood staring at each other, Korra teetering away from the taller girl so her back was painfully pressing against her dressing room table, and although it hurt she couldn't find it within herself to stop; she felt awkward and heated with anticipation, and when she spoke her voice certainly matched.<p>

"You've read the script?"

Asami nodded, loosely crossing her arms across her chest and leaning her weight on her right leg. "I've read the script."

"What did you think of the – err – the err – the –" Korra could not find the words, and her blush told Asami as much. It was obvious what she was referring to.

"The kissing scene?" Korra did not notice the light shade of red that sprinkled the milky skin of Asami's face, like a broken mask or a veiled twilight, and perhaps if she had she wouldn't have been so nervous.

Korra was jealous of how together Asami was about the whole thing – not an awkward mess like herself. She hated that she couldn't have Asami's relaxed attitude, but when it came to such a sensitive subject of Korra's, she really couldn't be blamed for her delicate reactions.

Korra wavered on her feet, rocking on her heels with forced nonchalance. Why did it have to be _Asami? _Why did it have to be the girl she craved more than anything else in the world? Her luscious red lips and the pale hue of her green eyes called out to Korra with an enticing, insatiable pang of lust, and when Asami played with her hair and shuffled silently under Korra's soft gaze, Korra could feel her defences falling – she would no doubt make an idiot out of herself.

But it was not her that spoke, and Asami's words gave Korra goosebumps in an equally good, equally bad way. "I think we need to practise…to make it seem…realistic." The gruff edge in Asami's voice made Korra's whole body burn. She sounded _so _sexy with that sort of nervous husky undertone that carried along Korra's skin and into her eager ears.

Korra felt herself back further into her desk, but she couldn't help it. If this had to happen, she knew she had to suppress her desire or risk exposure of her feelings.

"Realistic." Korra mumbled when she stared at Asami's lips. She knew she'd have no trouble making her feelings seem real because her feelings _were _real. When Korra realised she was still staring at the dark, soft lips of Asami, she blushed and looked away, praying that Asami hadn't noticed. "Yeah. We should –" she awkwardly cleared her throat and looked back to Asami to see the taller girl was closer than before, and staring intently into Korra's eyes. "We should do…that. What you said."

Korra's voice was almost inconceivable now. It was a midnight quiet of gentle waves lapping at the shore, and she could feel how parched she was – Asami – she needed – Asami –

And then Asami was against her and her hands were clasping either side of the desk almost desperately, but her body was totally relaxed against Korra's and they seemed to fit perfectly together. Korra knew her lower back would be bruised – she was pressed so hard against the table she was surprised she hadn't snapped in two – and she tried to avoid the dangerous urge of melting into Asami's warm body. It called to her – gently, gently, softly, lapping her forward – and Asami's voice was just as quiet as Korra's as she stared down at her with glazed eyes.

"I just need – practise." Asami mumbled, and Korra felt the erratic thump of her heart in her throat at the very look in Asami's eyes.

And then she was leaning down to Korra, and with one hand she took Korra's hand in her own and guided their fingers together with soft purpose, and the other rested on Korra's hip. Korra's eyes immediately fluttered closed, and when their lips connect it was like the expansion of the universe: infinite, beautiful, powerful. Definite. Like the soaring of an eagle but condensed and desperate - heated with needy compassion.

Before she had even realised it Korra's mouth had slipped open, and she had fallen victim to the dominance of Asami Sato as her tongue ran across her own and elicited the lowest of moans from Korra's mouth. The noise made Korra blush and she darted away from Asami with broken fractures of apology, but at the possessive, lustful look in Asami's eyes she swallowed it whole.

And then there were no more words – and they were kissing again – and Korra muttered a breathy "more" against Asami's lips that had Asami cupping Korra's ass and lifting her up onto the table. Asami grasped Korra's chin with one hand and pulled her towards her. Korra's whole being was filled with Asami; her senses blocked with the smell, the touch, the taste, the sound, the sight of Asami Sato, and all of her quirks and beauty and all of her being. The cool touch of Asami's long, pretty fingers smoothed against her hot cheek forced Korra from her shell and she wrapped her arms carelessly around Asami and yanked her close. The two fell on the table now and parted with no regrets, only the loud pants of each girl attempting to catch their determined breath could be heard.

There were deep gasps for air, deep heaves of their chests as the girls stared at the ceiling.

Asami, breathless and hot, spoke with none of her relaxed eloquence and instead only managed a stuttered string of concealed joy. "That was – good. I think we could really fool people."

"Right." Korra said, just as equally winded. "Ah – we should – probably still practise though – right?"

Asami carelessly turned her head to face Korra. "Right."

But their warm smiles of absolute content revealed their thespian words, and they knew words no longer meant anything. The only thing that held significance was the feel of their touching skin, and the pounding of their hearts that dreamed it would never stop.


	9. Air bending

**About:**

**#9 Air bending - **There's a first time for everything, but Korra is embarrassed that she did this certain thing first...

* * *

><p>"Did that just happen?" Korra's eyes were wide and staring at the television forcefully, her words hectic. She couldn't look at Asami next to her, who still had her arm wrapped around her girlfriend despite what had just played out. "I am so, <em>so <em>sorry Asami –"

If Korra looked at Asami, she would have seen the small smile that decorated her face. "Korra, it's fine –"

"We just have to push past it."

Korra's blush was so heated and _so _big that people in the Northern Water Tribe could not doubt see it. This was the first time it had happened. Oh, how she wanted Asami to slip first, but of course the girl was too beautiful and too elegant to –

But then a muffled sound came from beside Korra, and quickly Korra turned her gaze to her girlfriend. "Did you just -?"

"Well, you weren't letting me talk." Asami said, and then she pulled Korra closer and rested her head against Korra's, who had snuggled into Asami's chest. The breath tickled, but Asami didn't mind. She kissed the top of Korra's head and ran a finger down her warm bare arm. "Besides, I've been holding that in since we started dating."

Korra's laugh was contagious, but halted by the smell. "Yeeep." She said, her voice strained, "we should really open a window. It's kinda smelly in here now."

Asami shrugged. "Don't worry about it, it'll air out."

Korra gave her a dopey sort of look that warmed Asami's insides. Asami was still smiling at her, so gently, and Korra's words only amplified it. "How thoughtful." The sarcasm was obvious, but when she sunk further into Asami and sighed, Asami knew she didn't mean it. "At least I don't have to go outside to fart anymore."

And with a flick of her finger, the smell was gone.

"Have I mentioned how amazing it is to have an air bending girlfriend?" She turned Korra's face to meet her own, and leaned forward so her words tickled Korra's ear with a soft heat. "Not to mention damn sexy –"

"Yes, well." Korra squirmed awkwardly, a blush on her face. She'd never been good with flirting. "Tenzin taught me well."

Asami kissed her, then. It was a breathless kiss, one that stole the air straight from your lungs and had you leaning forward for more, only to be left disappointed. "I wonder what I can teach you…"

Korra looked into her green eyes, still blushing but growing with confidence. "You've already taught me so much." She said, and then they kissed again.


End file.
